Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery diagnosis device for diagnosing a battery pack and a battery pack.
Background Art
Managers of stores and the like generally determine whether battery packs are within a guarantee period based on letters of guarantee accompanying the battery packs. In addition, battery packs can be returned from circulation (users) to stores and the like when necessary for reasons of a defect, and the like (e.g., a reduced battery capacity or the like). When returned, normally such battery packs are replaced in response to a request from a user.